


Sweater Weather

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm- so this happened, set on 4x01 bc I refuse to believe she didn't go back to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Selina visits Bruce after the party, still in her dress, but not for long.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Sweater Weather

It was a while after the party. Selina, still donning her blue and black v-cut dress, made her way over the Wayne manor. It was still dark out by the time she walked into the study credit through the window. Bruce, as accustomed, was looking through files as standard. He looked up for a moment, softly placing the files down as Selina walked up to the edge of the desk. 

“You ever change into something less formal?” Seina fake mocked. 

Bruce, not before looking down to give his suit a once over, looked at Selina’s outfit once more. “You're one to talk.” He deadpanned, earning a tempting look. 

“Last time I checked you liked this dress.” She returned, stepping close to where Bruce was standing. 

“I do.” Bruce watched as she walked up, neither said a word until she was nearly inches apart. He tried, and failed by Selina’s bashful coy to slant backwards just as he leaned in. 

“Wanna see it off?” She twirled the flimsy strap momentarily before placing the same hand on the nape of his neck. 

Bruce let her hand rest on the back of his neck, leaning it before copying her toy and scarcely brushing her lips. Selina, with her lower back piercing the opposite edge of the desk moved to the front. Once he was positioned ahead of her, Selina as usual, made the first move. Draping her arm over his shoulder she gripped him into a kiss, letting Bruce sit his hands on her half exposed waist. After a while his lips traced down to her neck, hastily stopping at her collarbone. Selina, in return, lifted his blazer as she felt the fabric of her dress come off. Her skin tingled by the cool air while the waist of the dress hung over her thighs. 

“Cold?” Bruce asked, lifting his shirt over his back before rejecting it to the arm of a couch behind them. 

“You’d think for a billionaire you’d have better heating in this place.” Selina commented, trying to shimmy the rest of her dress off as Bruce unbuttoned his pants.

It wasn’t long until she wrapped her legs around him, grinding just enough to hear his grunt. A look of satisfaction crossed over her, she stopped herself from laughing but it was too late, he had already seen her smile. He gripped her waist a little tighter before moving back harder, this time hearing Selina let out a startled gasp. They briskly removed their underwear in usion, letting it fall to the ground as Bruce propped her up on the desk.

Bruce, unlike Selina who was far too lost to give a damn, hoped Alfred was fast asleep. Both of their grunting and soft moans filled the study room, and by the time they were done Selina wasn't as cold as before. Bruce, after noticing a bead of sweat travel between her breasts licked the trail up, leading his tongue to her neck. 

“Bruce..” She moaned deeply, letting his mouth invade hers once again before they divided. 

“You should go to the bathroom.” Bruce proposed, “I.. I uh heard it’s something to do after.. Y’know..” he frantically elucidated upon seeing her taken back look.

“Uh, yea ok.” Selina scoffed, placing her dress back on as she made her way over to the window. 

“Selina wait.” Bruce gingerly ordered, “Stay.. just for the night, stay.” He pleaded, reaching out towards her as Selina tracked back.

She let him lead her to his room, use his bathroom instead of her’s, once he heard the toilet flush he finished putting on his pajama pants. “There’s clothes there.” He gestured towards the pile of fabric he folded on the bed. 

“Thanks.” She countered, he gave her a Wayne Enterprises shirt with matching sweats. Although Selina only threw on the shirt, letting it hang over her thighs. Bruce, making his way over to her once again fiercely kissed her as she moaned in response. He really hoped Alfred was sound asleep, the last thing he needed was a reprimanding for sleeping with a criminal, not that it wouldn't have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this would never happen, yes I made Selina bold asf, no I regret nothing. 
> 
> I'm not even tired and it's like 2am where I am, haha looks like I'm not sleeping


End file.
